Beaus Closure
by oceanside627
Summary: The stories of Zombie Island Zombies.


Leaning on a rail outside the bridge of a ferry, was detective Beau Neville with fizzy brown shaggy hair, bushy brown and gray beard, wearing a solid maroon short-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black leather shoes. He was staring out towards an oncoming island from a distance with a serious expression. He looks down at his right hand which was closed, then opening it up showing the cat necklace in his palm, with the strings all wadded up. Behind the wheel of the ferry, was an older white man who had short gray hair with a matching bushy mustache, black eye brows, wearing a trucker's cap, short-sleeve blue plaid shirt with blue overalls and tan muddy boots. On his left side was another white man, looking to be in his late-twenties with short brown hair combed to the side, with a matching trimmed beard and eyebrows, wearing a gray plaid buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, gray jeans and brown leather knee-high boots.

The older man leans towards the younger man and says, "How do you think he's holding up?" The young man replies, "I don't know, I tried talking to him. But he hasn't said much." The old man says, "What's going on with him?" The young man says, "I don't know. He didn't really explain. Something about nightmares and Lack of sleep I guess?" The old man says, "Oh. I see. Yeah he looks like he's gonna fall over the rails." The young man replies, "Yeah. He looks like he wants to. I might as well check on him." The young man leaves the bridge. He walks up behind Beau, standing on his left side and says, "Hey. What's going on?" Beau replies, "Not much. Just thinking." The young man says, "Hmm. Thinking too much I assume."

Beau replies, "Maybe." The young man says, "So, what's that in your hand?" Beau replies, "Oh. Just a souvenir." The young man says, "Where did you get it?" Beau replies, "Long story." The young man says, "Listen, Beau. I'm not sure what's going on. Along the way here, you didn't say a thing. I'm just trying to see if I can help?" Beau replies, "I never asked for your help." Ted says, "Beauï¿½" Beau quickly turns to the young man with an angry expression cutting him off shouting, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ALRIGHT?! JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

Ted replies, "Ok...You know where I am if you need me." Beau then looks back at the island dawning right in front of him. The old man says as Ted walks back in the bridge, standing back on his left side, "Well. We're here.ï¿½Hmmm. There is no dock. So, I'll just try to get as close to the shore as possible and you guys can roll off from there if you can. These bayous do have slimy banks." Ted says, "Don't worry. Our truck can handle it. It's been through a lot." The old man leans forward, looking down towards the loading deck and says, "Hm. Well it looks like your friend is ready to go." They both look out seeing Beau reverse his red pickup truck towards the tailgate. Ted says, "Well. I bet get going before he leaves me." Ted exits the bridge, walking down to the deck. He then gets in the truck with Beau, who's kept the serious look on his face. Ted asks, "Are you sure you're going to be ok, man?" Beau says, "Yeah I'll be fine. Let's just get off this rust bucket." Ted sticks his right arm out the window waving off to the captain, who waves back with his left. He flips a switch bringing the tail gate down. Beau reverses out of the ferry and into the water.

He does a j-turn on the muddy surface, then driving into the wilderness. The truck bounces up and down as the truck cuts through the floral ground. Ted says, "Geez Beau! What are you doing?!" Beau replies, "Trying to find a road." Ted replies, "Well! You're already making one!" Beau then turns left onto a dirt road that has patches of tall grass and is partially shadowed by dense trees. The truck continues to bounce. Ted says, "Easy, Beau!" Beau says, "Well hang on!" Beau looks to his right out of the windshield seeing Mrs. Lenoir's mansion. Ted looks at the mansion and asks, "Is that it?" Beau says, "Yeah." Ted replies, "Geez, the place is huge." Beau says, "Well don't get lost when we go inside." Ted says, "I hope the lights still work." Beau says, "Shoot! I forgot the check the generator when it gone out. Well, supposedly gone out." Ted says, "The place looks beautiful. Yetï¿½..creepy." Beau replies, "Yeah I had an eerie feeling when _I_ first came here."

Beau drives over the small bridge leading to the mansions front patio, making it creak loudly as it is now worn down. He stops the Truck right in front of the mansion. Beau says, "Alright. Let's go." They both get out of the truck, walking up to the mansions stairway to the two front doors. Beau slowly pushes the left door open. The door opens wide and behind it was a wall of darkness. The light from outside beamed into the mansion, casting their shadows within it. Beau and Ted walked in. Ted says, "Man. It's all murky in here. Like no one has been in it for ten years." Beau replies, "Try twenty." Ted makes a shocked expression and says, "Man. it's creepy in here. It feels like someone is grabbing my spine."

Beau says, "The truck is outside, if you want to wait in there." Ted replies, "No. I'll be alright. S-s-so what are we doing in here?" Beau stops, grabbing a small black flashlight out of his right pants pocket, turning it on holding it in front of his face. Beau keeps walking, drawing closer to the stair case, looking down at the passage way where Fred fell. Ted then asks, "What's down there?" Beau says, "Follow me and stay close." Beau walks down the passage way, heading into the cave as Ted quickly follows, staying behind him. Beau pulls out the cat necklace from his left pocket, keeping it in his fist.

Beau walks through an open door, shining the flashlight in the room. He sees the daylight shining through a vent and onto a moon dial. Beau stops. Ted asks, "What is it, Beau?" Beau continues to walk and says, "We're here." He walks up to the moon dial, placing the cat necklace in the center. Beau continues as he looks down at the necklace, "Finally. After all these years. I can finally put this to rest." as Beau walks away from the moon dial, the whole place begins to shake. Beau has a shocked expression on his face. Ted shouts, "WHAT'S THAT?!" They both look at the moon dial which has a stream of smoke emerging from it. The cat necklace then turns red with white beams shooting out of it. Beau turns around looking at the moon dial, as him and Ted cover their faces as the beams got brighter. Then the beams formed into a huge light and from it appeared to be a blonde middle-aged woman. The woman's face slightly resembled a cat. She descended to the ground. She said, "So. You finally came back." Beau said, "Yeah. And I'm about to leave." The woman said, "What's the rush? Don't you want to talk to Simone? Or maybe Lena?" Beau replies, "No thanks. I just want to get home." The woman says, "Who's you friend?" Beau says, "He's a friend. He has nothing to do with this." The woman replies, "Oh ok. So twenty years. Why now?" Beau says, "I just figured I would return something where it belonged?"

The women replies, "How sweet." Beau turns around and says, "Yeah. Well goodbye." The woman says, "I thought you might have a lot of questions." Beau says as he keeps walking away, "Well I don't." The woman says, "Oh. You must at least have one." Beau turns around again, looking at the woman and says, "Ok. Why would you curse your own followers for life. They just wanted to avenge of what was taken from them. Instead of just having revenge on the pirates, you have them take the lives of people, supposedly innocent so they can live forever. No wonder you don't have many followers." The women says, "Wow! Already figured out who I am?" Beau replies, "Well I'm a cop. It's my job. And it was obvious, you're older. You have cat features. And you spawned when I put the necklace on the dial. so...There's that." The woman says, "Good. Detective Neville. Now to your question about the curse...It was test. I may have cursed them. But I didn't want them to seek revenge in the first place. To put in perspective. If they truly cared about the islanders, they would've let themselves died on the next harvest moon." Then Lena, who was wearing her 18th century attire appeared on the older woman's left side. She says in her French accent, "It's true, we were so hung up on grief, that we didn't think what we were doing to other people." Then Simone's spirit appeared on the women's right side, also wearing her 18th century attire. She adds, "When you lose your family like that in seconds. The only thing you're thinking is "Why." (Sigh). Something like that, never leaves you. We're sorry." Beau says, "Oh you're huh. think about the other families you ruined. Think how they feel." Lena looks down with a sad expression and says, "I know." Simone says, "Which is why we must remain in spirit for eternity. It's too late to turn back. So much has already happened. We feel for those mourning families, as we did when we lost ours." Lena adds, "And we still do." The older woman says, "Glad you have learned you lesson. Now we must return to the spirit realm where we will continue are peaceful afterlife. Take care Beau." Simone says, "Farewell." Lena says, "Bye." They all three faded away. Beau looks at the moon dial, the necklace is gone. (Fade To black)

Beau, driving in a blue pickup truck, parking in front of a white house with brown shingles and red shutters. He gets out, looking clean shaved and his hair back to its original style, with a blue plaid shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. He walks up to the front door that is brown with a small square stain glass window on it. He knocks. The door soon opens up revealing a woman who looks like Velma, looking slightly older with longer hair wearing red shorts and an orange long sleeve V-neck shirt. She holds the door with both hands looking shocked as Beau pull out a bundle of colorful flowers from his right back pants pocket handing them to woman as she then takes them from his hand. They both look at each other for few seconds and hug. (Fade to black).

The End.

Happy 20th anniversary Zombie Island.

All rights reserved to Hanna-Barbara Co.

Happy Holloween! To all who's read this, or to the ones who didn't. It doesn't matter!


End file.
